Son of Mine
Refers to both the name of the first story in the series, as well as the series as a whole. Spanning three stories thus far, the saga includes elements from the 12 part OAV, as well as the manga, the second live-action movie, and the 2005 TV series. Terminology Lost Unit: What any of the various so-called Lost Number Zoanoids in Chronos' stable prefer to be called, as - to them - it signifies solidarity and comradery, rather than the more derisive "Lost Number", which seems too impersonal in their veiw. No one but other Lost Numbers, and those that have grown close to them, uses this term. Standard Zoanoid: A term to differentiate the various lower-level Zoaforms that Chronos produces. The various tiers are: Hyper Zoanoids, female Zoanoids, and Standard Zoanoids. Son of Mine Beginning just where the second half of the 12 part OAV leaves off, this story covers the introduction of Masaki Murakami's son, Kenji, as well as the boy's subsequent kidnapping by Richard Guyot and induction into Chronos. Several new concepts were introduced in this story, such as Chronos' anti-espionage corps of female Zoanoids, and the rankings and secondary powers of the Council of Twelve. Characters Introduced Kenji Murakami Dr. Howard Jackson Dr. Edmund Halverson Dr. Simon Sanderson Dr. Hedrick Henderson Sharru Dr. Danielle Sorenson Miaka Murakami (nee Melissa Chapman) Tropes in use Car Fu Second variation; Masaki lobs them at Guyot while the two of them are fighting in Takeshiro. Cheerful Child Kenji. Children Are Innocent Kenji, for the most part. Cosmopolitan Council The Council of Twelve. Cute Monster Girl / Petting Zoo People Female Zoanoids are a great deal more humaniod than their male counterparts. Destructive Saviour The Guyvers and Chronos can both be considered this, depending on whose side you take. Knight Templar Parent Imakarum starts down this road at the end of the first story, and eventually becomes this entirely. Man Child Kenji becomes this after he goes through processing. Missing Mom Miaka. Morality Pet Kenji is this for Imakarum. Papa Wolf Masaki Murakami - and, by extension, Imakarum Mirabilis - is this from the beginning. Plot Relevant Age Up One of the actual plots in the story itself. Posthumous Character Miaka Murakami, killed in a house fire. Revenge By Proxy Guyot decides to take this on Murakami. Relates to, I Have Your Son. Spell My Name With An S The stories use the 12 part OAV's naming sceme, despite the existance of the 2005 TV series' more correct translations. Younger Than He Looks Kenji, post processing. The Birth of Guyver V Opening with the creation of the titular Fifth Guyver, this story also continues the acclimation of both Imakarum and Ingriam to their new positions within the Chronos cabal. Characters Introduced Ryan Crouger Norman Crouger Norma Crouger Dr. Lloyd Asplund Tropes in use Affably Evil Alkanphel and Imakarum both have elements of this, though Imakarum is markedly less so. Beware The Nice Ones Ryan and Sho are both some of the nicest, gentlest people you could hope to meet - though Ryan less so than Sho - up until the point where you make them truly angry; then you die. Quickly in Sho's case, and more slowly and painfully in Ryan's. Daddy's Boy Ingriam to a T. Deadpan Snarker Ryan Crouger tends to be this. Determinator Ryan and Sho both; once they have something to fight for, they're well-nigh unstoppable. Dissapeared Dad At the end of the story, once he no longer feels that he has a place in his son's life - due to certain circumstances - Imakarum withdraws into his own work, leading to full-on Parental Abandonment and Zektor's Promotion To Parent, which he takes incredibly seriously. Double Consciousness A more litteral case than most, asRyan gains this near the rough middle of the story, then has to adapt to it. Friend To All Children Zoanoids, oddly enough, have a tendancy to be this; culminating in Team Five's unofficial adoption of Ingriam Mirabilis. Good Is Not Nice Ryan is one of the more even-tempered versions of this. Agito is the standard version. Green Eyes Ryan has these. Groin Attack How Ryan deals with Imakarum when they first meet. Hot Mom Elegen says this about Ryan's mother. Overlord Jr. Ingriam practically idolises his father, doing whatever he can to please him. Person Of Mass Destruction Ryan Crouger, the Fifth Guyver; and, to a somewhat lesser extent, Kenji Murakami. Phlebotinum Rebel Ryan, like the rest of the Guyvers, is empowered by a Guyver Unit; though, in his case, he found it underground in a cave. Red Headed Hero Ryan Crouger himself. Red Oni Blue Oni Ryan and Agito. Shonen Upgrade The Giga Guyver unit. So Proud Of You Imakarum to Ingriam, whenever the latter does something particularly noteworthy. The Unfettered Ryan Crouger; likely Agito Makishima as well. The Combat Pragmatist Both Ryan and Agito embody this. Trash Talk Ryan frequently indulges in this. Zerg Rush Enzyme IIs, and later, IIIs, fight like this most of the time. Meeting Places Ryan Crouger makes a solo journey to L.A., following the rumor of another Guyver working with the military there. Characters Introduced Sgt. Larry Henderson Tropes in use Badass Crew The ACTF. Badass Normal The soldiers of the ACTF. Chaotic Good Ryan Crouger to a T. Child Soldiers Ryan Crouger and Sho Fukamachi both have aspects of this. Cycle Of Revenge Fits in with the series' Grey and Gray Morality Determinator Ryan and Sean both. The Eternal Churchill The ACTF, the Guyvers, and even Aptom at points. Family Unfriendly Violence and Family Unfriendly Death Fighting For Survival The Anti Chronos Task Force. He Who Fights Monsters Lawful Good Sean Barker, for the most part. Tranquil Fury Triggered when Ryan gets angry-angry. Links Son of Mine The Birth of Guyver V Meeting Places Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyvers Category:Guyver allies Category:Organizations in Guyver Category:Zoalords Category:Zoanoids Category:Proto-Zoalords and Zoalord-like beings Category:Chronos Category:Sci-fi Category:Speculative Fiction